Impulse
by Winter Sapphire
Summary: It was an impulsive move, but one he nor she would ever regret. Kataang, one-shot.


Well, the finale is finally (or nearly) here. I wrote this on vacation, as an entry to an apparent writing competition on Kataang Forever. According to Snows it was just to write something Kataang-themed, so I hope this suffices for that. I should be getting home just in time to submit it.

Anyway, this little vignette takes place sometime between DoBS and the finale, though exactly _when_ I'm not entirely sure... use your imagination?

**Dislcaimer**: I don't own Avatar, but I'd never want to take it away from the two brilliant and marvelous men who do. I might, however, want to take it away from Nickelodeon. Bloody ignorant apes.

--

**Impulse**

--

The vastness of space never ceased to amaze Aang. It seemed endless, and he often wondered to himself whether anyone would ever be able to visit it without having to turn into the spirit of the moon.

Aang twitched slightly as he thought of Yue, his gaze flicking over to rest on the crescent moon hanging in the sky. She had been one of the first people to give herself up for him, and he often felt the guilt of that eating away at his heart. It might not have been his intention for the Fire Nation to attack her tribe, but he would be damned if he couldn't admit it was his _fault_.

A single tear rolled down Aang's cheek as he drew in a shuddering breath, and he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Images of people who he had seen suffering passed through his mind in a flash and Aang turned almost violently to his side, squeezing his eyes as close together as they could get. "I'm so sorry."

"Aang?"

The avatar jumped at the unexpected voice, rolling quickly into a sitting position as he glanced wildly in her direction. Katara stood a few feet away, a basket of what he could only assume was laundry balanced in her hands. Her eyes were wide with shock, but soft with worry, as she appraised him. Gently setting the basket down, Katara approached him and wordlessly joined him on the ground. Aang vaguely noticed her hand moving to rest on top of his and he turned his palm upwards to grasp it back.

They sat like that for a while, neither saying anything to acknowledge the other's presence but each distinctly aware of it as they watched the moon glow and the stars flicker in the otherwise dark sky. Eventually curiousity gave out, and Aang slowly turned his head to take in Katara's features, his head tilted to the side. "Katara?"

"Mmm?" She blinked as if she had been in a trance, slowly moving to meet his gaze questioningly. "What's wrong, Aang?"

"Not that I don't enjoy this," Aang motioned to the two of them and the sky before continuing, "but... why are you awake?"

Katara smiled at him lightly, shrugging. "For the same reason you are, I guess. I'm just..." she trailed off for a second, hesitating. "... Aang?"

Aang blinked, his stomach seizing up in sudden apprehension that he didn't quite understand. "Huh?"

Katara tore her gaze away to glance off to the side, chewing lightly on her lower lip as she tried to gather her thoughts. "On... on the day of the invasion, do you remember..." she trailed off, laughing abruptly to herself. Aang felt his throat clutch up as he tried to swallow, his heart starting to beat frantically in his chest. Oh, spirits, why did she have to bring it up _now_? "Of course you remember. Aang... you..." As if overcome with sudden courage, her eyes once again found his, "you _kissed _me."

Aang wanted to force his eyes away from hers. He wanted to stand and run away as fast as he could. He wanted to be _anywhere_ but here, at this moment, having this conversation.

But he couldn't. He wouldn't. Keeping his gaze level with Katara's, Aang gripped her hand just a little tighter inside of his own and swallowed thickly as he simply nodded. "Yeah."

"But..." Katara's eyes glanced wildly over his face, searching for something, though Aang wasn't exactly sure what, "but why?"

"I-" Aang blinked twice, his face contorting into a look of confusion. Why _had_ he kissed her? Why then? "I... I don't really know. I guess it just felt... right. Like it was the right thing to do." He swallowed again, willing himself to look away from Katara. "I guess I thought I'd never..." his voice softened, a hint of sadness lacing through it, "I'd never get another chance."

When she didn't respond, Aang felt his heart drop just a fraction. Letting out a shaky breath, he turned to look at her - his mind and heart fearing the worst.

But Katara was smiling at him, her blue eyes shimmering with a warmth and love he thought he'd never get the chance to see. She let out a sudden, nervous sort of giggle, and the next thing he knew she had darted forward just enough for the weight of her lips to press against his own.

Aang felt his breath catch in his throat at the contact and he froze for just a second in shock before he realized - Katara was _kissing him_. She was kissing him, and it was she who had started it.

Aang couldn't help but smile against her, quickly moving to take her free hand in his. She laced her fingers with his, and even as they pulled apart their hands stayed firmly in place.

Aang's expression was one of wonder as he stared at Katara, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open just the slightest bit.

"What..." he shook his head to clear the fuzziness still creeping through his mind. "What was that for?"

Katara's smile widened as she moved to rest her forehead against his, her eyes boring into his meaningfully as she spoke. "I'm not sure, I guess it just felt like the right thing to do."

Aang grinned his grin, the grin he hadn't been given too many reasons to use lately, and he found all his previous worries had gone somewhere in the back of his mind.

The dawning armageddon might have been on the horizon, but if he could find the pleasures of today it would only make tomorrow that much more bearable.

After all, the past could never be changed but there would always a future to shape.

--

And there we go! Yay for one-shots. Haha. Anyway, I hope you liked it. :) I certainly enjoyed writing it.

Comments and criticism are _loved_. Nudge, wink, nudge.

- WS


End file.
